Digimon 03
by Chisuchichi
Summary: The first saga of Digimon 03. Tai and the gang meet three girls with dragon type Digimon and a whole new adventure begins! Again, used to be on my old account, Chase7000
1. Episode One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Chase and Sulcromon and Hikoti and Lotomon, Kimnamon, all of the baddies and any of the Digimon's name that you've never heard on the programme, if you wish to use them, please e-mail me. Lexxy and Cunomon are the creations of Lexxy, to find out more about Lexx and Cuno check out their website at: http://cunomon.topcities.com Digimon is owned by Bandi and Toai organisations, so now you can't sue me! So hah!

Saga 03

Episode One

The Three Amigos

Tai-'It all started as a typical day in the Digital World. Me, my six friends and little sister Kari were all trying to find our way home, we thought we were the only DigiDestined's in the world, Earth and Digital, but we were about to find out that we were very wrong.'

"Tai lets go this way!" Matt yelled at Tai as when they reached a fork in the road.

"No, I say we go this way!" Tai yelled back.

"This way!"

"No this way!" The both of them began bickering, and Tai soon clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sora snapped standing in between them. "Your setting a bad example for TK and Kari! Tell you what, why don't we all separate into two groups and go down either path then meet back here in about an hour. OK!?" She said looking back and fourth from them.

"Fine! TK, you come with me. You to Izzy and....Mimi." Matt said holding his hand out for TK to take.

"OK. I guess that leaves you with me Sora, Joe and Kari." Tai smiled and they walked down either path.

An hour later, they all met up again. Both paths had led to dead ends and a Digimon with a bad temper. They were about the crash for the night next to a lake when Izzy received an e-mail.

"Hey you guys, get over here!" Izzy called signalling for them to come over.

"What's up Izzy?" Tai and Matt asked at the same time.

"I just got an e-mail from three people who call themselves the....Three Amigos." Izzy said quizzically.

"The Three Amigos....hey isn't there a cartoon show called that?" Mimi said, like the ditz she was.

"Yeah! I love that show!" TK laughed and smiled at Kari who smiled back.

"What's it say Izzy?" Sora asked.

'To who ever gets this!

HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We have no idea where we are! We're hungry and being trapped by a herd of huge dino Digimon! Our Digimon are to weak to DigiVolve!!!! If this is the DigiDestined, help! Please!

From the three amigos. (L&C, C&S, H&L)' Izzy read out and looked at his friends when he'd finished.

"I think it's a trap." Joe said first. 

"You think everything's a trap Joe.....but these....Three Amigos could be in real trouble." Matt said.

"Yeah....but....." Joe said but thought over what he was going to say.

"Those Digimon sound like Tyrannomon....they can be really nasty, they could be in real danger. I think Izzy should click the e-mail address and help them!" Kari said.

"What d'you think Tai?" Izzy asked.

"......We should help 'em, if they are other humans and want to help us, we could really do with the extra help, but if they're not who they say they are, then we can just fight them, right Agumon?!" Tai laughed holding out his Crest of Courage.

"Right!" His Digimon Agumon laughed. "Go a head Izzy, click the e-mail address."

"You got it." Izzy said and clicked.

~~~~~~In a cave somewhere~~~~~

"Lexx, don't try and move the rocks, your just gonna hurt your self." A blue Digimon with yellow markings, named Cunomon, said to his partner, Lexxy. "Tell her you four!"

"She can do what she likes......" Said another Digimon, which was purple with green stripes over it's back.

"Huh? Lotomon!" Cunomon said, shocked.

"Sorry! But I'm more worried about Koti! She's never gotten this sick before!" Lotomon snapped, then hanging her head over her partner, Hikoti, who was gasping in breath as her chest rose and fell unevenly.

"Sulcromon.....go help Cunomon stop Lexx from hurting herself....someone'll come soon." A girls quiet voice said.

"Thanks Chase!" Cunomon said brightly and Chase's Digimon, Sulcromon-who was silver/grey with red markings- walked over.

A few minutes Lexxy sat down, and hung her head between her knees, her black hair hung past her face and her shoulders shuddered. Chase looked at her and sighed. She walked over and sat next to her. 

"We'll get out of this....don't worry. We'll be fine. That e-mail we sent on Koti's computer should get to someone....hopefully that Izzy kid." Chase said and smiled unconvincingly at Lexx, who smiled just as unconvincingly back.

Suddenly there was a crash and which caused everyone except Hikoti to jump to their feet.

"Ow....maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Tai said getting up and rubbing his head. He looked around and squinted as Matt, Sora, Izzy, TK and Kari stood up.

"Where....where are we?" Sora said quietly helping Biyomon up.

"I have no idea, but this must be from where the e-mail came from." Izzy said.

"Your right Izzy, and just look who sent it!" Tentomon said buzzing over to Sulcromon, Cunomon and Lotomon who were all standing in front of Lexxy, Chase and Hikoti snarling.

"Oh great, more girls." Matt sighed.

"Yeah, who don't look like they've been dragged through a hedge backwards!" Chase snapped.

"Hey! He was only saying, we've already got one girl who complains non-stop." Gabumon said jumping to Matt's defence.

"Well bully for her!" Sulcromon snarled advancing with Cunomon and Lotomon.

"Wait! Cuno! Sully! Lou! Stop!" Lexxy said running between the Digimon who looked like they were about the kill each other. She turned to the eights kids and eyed Izzy carefully. "Did you say, e-mail?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?" Izzy replied. Lexx turned back around and looked at Chase, she smiled. Chase smiled the same and ran forward, narrowly missing kicking Lotomon in the face. 

"You got the e-mail we sent! You must be Izzy! Nice to meet you, I'm Chase, Hikoti doesn't shut up about you." Chase grinned and looked at Matt. "Sorry about snapping at you just then, I didn't know who you were."

"Don't worry about it." Matt replied.

"I'm Lexxy. This is my Digimon, Cunomon." 

"The one and only!" Cunomon smiled.

"This is Sulcromon, although I call her Sully." Chase introduced Sulcromon who walked forward timidly. 

"Who's that?" Mimi asked pointing at Lotomon who had her back facing them and her head hanging back over Hikoti.

"That's Lotomon." Palmon said.

"Yeah, Lotomon, or Lou, is kinda depressed at the moment. Hikoti's not very well, and she's never been like this before." Lexxy told them.

Izzy walked over to Hikoti and looked at her. A couple of minutes later he looked back at everyone else and at Kari. 

"Kari, do you still have that medicine Tai gave you when you had that fever?" Izzy asked. Kari looked at Tai, who nodded.

"Yeah. Does she need it?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. She'll be fine once she's had it." Izzy said.

"Great." Lexx smiled.

"Finally, some good news!" Lotomon laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but how do we get passed the Tyrannomon? Our Digimon are to weak to DigiVolve." Chase pointed out the obvious.

"You didn't think we'd come to rescue you and not bring food did you?!" Patamon said.

"Huh?" Lotomon, Sulcromon and Cunomon said and looked at him.

"Yeah, we bought enough food for everybody." Gomamon smiled. 

"Sure, come and get it!" TK said taking his bag off his back. Lotomon, Cunomon and Sulcromon ran over and plunged their heads into his bag at the same time. They soon emerged with different food gripped between their teeth. They all walked over to their partners and settled down to eat it.

Whilst the Digimon and kids ate, Tai started questioning them about how they had gotten to the Digital World, and why they'd never bothered to contact them before. Lexx had explained that it hadn't been possible because she and Chase had met in the Digital World before they had met up with Hikoti. When they did meet up with Hikoti, they couldn't contact any one because the battery on Hikoti's computer was dead. Sulcromon being able to detect electricity found a powerful source of it in the cave they were in at that time. They had gone in, planning to stay for a little while, so Koti's computer could charge, but while the computer was charging, the Digimon went to get some food, only to be chased and trapped by six Tyrannomon. And they'd been stuck in the cave for about three days. Hikoti had eaten something Lotomon had given her and fallen very ill. The Tyrannomon were on twenty four hour watch, the Digimon couldn't DigiVolve to get them out.

"Everything seemed hopeless, until I came up with the idea of using Hikoti's computer to contact someone. But the only address on her e-mail system was yours Izzy. So we just mailed you in hope for the best." Lexx finished with.

"So, why don't you guys all come with us? Back to our camp." Matt said after a silence.

"To were that lake is? With the fork in the road really close by. Been there." Chase said.

"Done that." Lexxy continued.

"Got the T-Shirt!" The Digimon finished up causing the girls to collapse into giggles.

"Rrrright." Mimi said slowly. "So, where do we go now?" 

"The only other way is passed the Tyrannomon. But we'll have to fight them to get passed." Chase said.

"Well, leave that to us!" Tai laughed.

"No! We wanna defeat the Tyrannomon, we've got our strength back now! And can DigiVolve!" Cunomon snapped.

"OK! OK! You can fight the Tyrannomon!" Tai said backing down.

"Ugh, hm...ah." Hikoti murmured waking up from her fever. Izzy was watching her with intent.

"Huh? Hikoti?" Lotomon said looked round and seeing Hikoti sitting up slowly. "Hikoti!" She giggled running to her.

"Lotomon, you're OK. Where am I? Who're you?!" Hikoti said spotting Izzy.

"Hikoti! It's OK! These are the DigiDestined. They're here to help us." Lexxy said walking over with some food. "Here. You look really hungry. You haven't had anything to eat for about three days."

"Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry. What's been happening?" Hikoti asked taking the food from Lexx and digging in. Lexx and Chase explained it all to her and said they were going to get out of the cave, by force.

"You ready you three?" Chase asked looking at Cuno, Sully and Lou who nodded.

"Let's go Chase!" Sully said.

"It's time to kick some Tyrannomon butt!" Lou snarled.

"Uh-huh!" Cunomon agreed.

"Right!" The three girls nodded to each other and held out their DigiVices.

"Cunomon DigiVolve to......Sartomon!"

"Sulcromon DigiVolve to......Boltramon!"

"Lotomon DigiVolve to......Imensamon!"

"Whoa! Agumon, you know them?" Tai said staring at three Digimon which were flying around outside with their partners on their backs.

"Sure. Sartomon is a dragon type Digimon, just like Cunomon. His Star Shooter attack can take down an enemy in one blast when aimed at the right place!" Agumon said.

"And that's Boltramon. Excusing her name, she's another Dragon type Digimon. Just like Sulcromon. She prefers to use electricity or ice in her attacks." Gabumon explained.

"And Imensamon, another Dragon type Digimon. She likes to use water or ice in her attacks, that's why her Tsunami attack will wash all enemies away."

"Hey Biyomon, didn't you say Dragon type Digimon where rare." Sora said. "When these three girls have all got Dragon types."

"They are rare. To my recollection, there are only five different Dragon type Digimon in their rookie forms. Cunomon, Dratimon, Yazumon, Sulcromon and Lotomon. There may be more. But I'm not sure." Biyomon told her as they watched the dragons teasing and confusing the Tyrannomon.

"Lexx! Go to the left! I'll go right! Chase, go for the middle! All of us attack at the same time!" Hikoti yelled to the other two who nodded.

"You heard her Boltramon, we're in the middle." Chase said to her friend. 

"Right. We can handle them, no problem!" Boltramon laughed scattering three Tyrannomon.

"Ready Sartomon?" Lexx asked.

"Never been readier." Sartomon replied swooping over to the left side of the Tyrannomon.

"That leaves us with the right. You sure you can handle it Imensamon?" Hikoti uttered.

"I can do it. Hold on tight!" She answered heading between another two Tyrannomon. The Tyrannomon were now in a tight circle watching the three dragons, flames appearing from the sides of their mouths.

"Let's do it!" The girls yelled together.

"Star Shooter!"

"Tsunami!"

"Arctic Freezer!" The three Dragons yelled their attacks at the same time. Their attacks closed in on the Tyrannomon. Two of which disappeared before their eyes and the other three ran away before the attacks hit them. The dragons swooped down to the ground allowed the girls to climb off and de-DigiVolved back to Lotomon, Cunomon an Sulcromon.

"Whoo hoo!" The three girls yelled giving each other high-fives. The group of kids ran over cheering.

"That was amazing!" Kari exclaimed.

"Do it again! Please!" TK begged. The three Digimon laughed and blushed with embarrassment.

"So, what d'you think?" Chase asked Tai who had a face like a sour lemon.

"It was....OK. A bit show offy." He mumbled.

"Oh shut up! Just because you didn't save the day!" Hikoti giggled shoving Tai playfully.

"Yeah Tai!" Sora backed Hikoti up.

"That was really cool!" Mimi squealed.

"Prodigious!" Izzy laughed.

"So, think we could y'know, go round the DigiWorld with you guys?" Lexx asked.

"I don't see why not. I mean, the more help the better." Joe said, thinking logically.

"I firmly agree." Matt said.

"Whoo hoo! Looks like we're on your team, buddy-boy!" Chase smiled.

"Yeah....great." Tai said unenthusiastically.

"Oh shut up!" Hikoti grinned shoving him again.

Tai-'So that's how it was supposed to remain. We now had three new additions to our team, and not only were their Digimon powerful, but so was their spirit. My guess is, we're gonna have friends for life now.'


	2. Episode Two

Episode Two

A New Enemy Appears

Lexxy-'Me, Chase and Hikoti are stuck in this cave with our Digimon. The cave is being guarded day and night by Tyrannomon. All looks bleak, when I come up with the idea of sending a e-mail on Koti's computer, problem is, there's only one e-mail address on her computer-typical Hikoti!- anyhow, we send an e-mail to this Izzy kid who just happens to be one of the DigiDestined! Him and his other friends arrive with food. They ask us all about how we got here and other stuff. Hikoti wakes up from her fever, and Cunomon, Sulcromon and Lotomon DigiVolve to defeat the Tyrannomon. Wonder what's going to happen next!'

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, my feet hurt and I'm actually starting to sweat! Can't we take a break for a few minutes?" Mimi complained.

"We had a break five minutes ago." Chase pointed out.

"And five minutes before that." Hikoti continued.

"And five minutes before that." Lexx agreed.

"Come on. I'm tired! Please! Tai, please!" Mimi begged. Tai looked at her and then around everyone else who looked tired, but weren't trying to admit it.

"Since it is coming up to sunset and we've been walking all day, maybe we should get dinner started and camp here for the night. What d'you guys think." Tai said.

"Whatever." Matt replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine by me." Lexx told him. "And I think I'm speaking for everyone." She looked at everyone who started doing their own thing.

"Good. Now that's settled, Chase, Lexx and Hikoti you guys go get the food along with Izzy and...Matt. Me and Tai will started building the fire. Mimi, you, Kari and TK start looking for stuff to burn in the fire, Joe, you look for a good place to eat and start making it clear. OK." Sora said taking charge. Everyone agreed and went off.

"Rolling Spines!" Cunomon yelled hitting a tree as fruits fell out of it. He had narrowly missed Chase and Sulcromon.

"Hey! Watch it, Spiky!" Sulcromon snarled kicking dirt over Cunomon.

"Try it yourself, lizard." Cunomon shot back. Sulcromon turned and faced him, her face looked like thunder.

"What did you call me?!" She demanded.

"Lizard." Cunomon answered coolly.

"That's what I thought you said. Fire Bolt!" Sulcromon yelled as a fire arrow appeared from her back and flew at Cunomon.

"Sulcromon! Cool it!" Chase snapped.

"Rolling Spines!" Cunomon yelled rolling at Sulcromon and catching her back.

"Cunomon! Stop it!" Lexxy yelled.

"Apologise! Both of you!" Lotomon told them.

"Or what?" The both said.

"Or poison gas attack...." Lotomon replied, with a sly look on her face. 

"OK, OK. I'm sorry." Sulcromon said.

"Like you mean it." Chase said.

"I'm sorry Cunomon. I shouldn't have flamed you." She told Cuno, more sincerely.

"Apology accepted." Cunomon said, with a smug look of his face.

"Cuno!" Lexx said sternly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with my spines. It was uncalled for." Cunomon said staring at the floor.

"Apology accepted." Sulcromon smiled and walked over to the holes she'd been digging.

"Those two...." Chase muttered to herself putting mushrooms in a pile. Matt appeared next to her chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Those two. They like that all the time?" He asked.

"They have an argument like that pretty much every other day. You get used to it. They get on, but....that's not the worst fight they've had. It's funny y'know, they do really like each other, if they could get passed the argument bit, they'd be the perfect Digimon couple." Chase replied laughing to herself.

"That is, if Digimon can have relationships." Matt smiled.

"Yeah." Chase smiled. She looked at him for a minute, concentrating mainly on his eyes. When he looked at her. 

"What?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Chase said going a light shade of crimson.

"You're weird." Matt chuckled and walked away. Chase stared at his departing back for a second.

"Oh please, I can practically see the drool!" Lexx laughed appearing to her left smiling broadly. Chase went back to perfecting the pile of mushrooms.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lexx." Chase said, trying not to blush.

"Oh yeah. You were drooling all over him!" Hikoti giggled joining in.

"Shut up!" Chase snapped. She picked the mushrooms up and walked back to where Sora and Tai were making the fire.

"In denial." Lexx declared.

"No doubt." Hikoti agreed nodding her head.

Later on as the kids all settled down to eat, things weren't so calm else where. Not far off, in the thick of the woods, Lichmon, a frog like Digimon with bludging yellow eyes was talking into a small pool of water, to his reptilian master, Basikmon, a fifty foot brown and dark green snake capable of causing death to any thing that looked at it's yellow eyes.

"Not to worry master. The children aren't safe as long as I'm watching them." Lichmon slurred.

"Good work Lichmon. Your valour will be greatly rewarded. What about the other three tagsss? Where are they? Are they being protected?" Basikmon hissed from the reflection on the water.

"Yes Master. With Jukomon guarding them, there is no way they could get the tags, unless he lets his guard down, which he never does." Lichmon replied.

"Good. Ssssend him in to finissh them off. Tonight!" Basikmon ordered. "Contact me again when the job hass been done!" He snapped and the reflection disappeared. Lichmon turned away, and walked to a tree trunk. 

"Right Jukomon. Do what you're told. Don't let your guard down, and finish the children off." Lichmon snapped.

"Oh shut up. I don't need a little frog to tell me what to do." Jukomon, a sphinx like Digimon snapped and headed off into the woods.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk. OK." Chase declared standing up. Everyone looked at her, Lexx and Hikoti's faces weren't surprised in the least, they were smiling. But everyone else's faces showed concern or puzzlement. "What?"

"Are you at least going to take Sulcromon?" Matt asked in the most unpatronising voice he could.

"I'll be fine. I won't be gone for a long time. But, if it would make you feel better, I'll take her. C'mon Sully." Chase said walking away.

"Coming!" Sully giggled running after her and slowing her pace as she got closer.

"Aren't you two concerned for her safety?" Matt asked glaring at Hikoti and Lexx.

"Nope." Hikoti said.

"Should we be?" Lexx smiled.

"Well, yeah. I mean there are loads of evil Digimon about, she could get hurt." Matt replied.

"If your so bothered why don't you just follow her?" Mimi suggested eyeing Matt slyly. Matt's mouth went dry and he looked round everyone's faces, all their eyes on him.

"I-err-well-erm-I....yeah." Matt said trailing off.

"Now that's settled. Chase does that a lot. She prefers to be by herself sometimes. She's a bit sensitive....on the matter, of her-"

"Lexx!" Hikoti interrupted. "Ex-nay on the amily-fay!" She whispered. Lexx looked at her puzzled. Hikoti raised her eye brows and mouthed 'family, not good!' to her. Lexx understood and smiled apologetically.

"Err....sorry, I guess I can't tell you. Come on Cuno, I'm bushed, lets go to bed. Night everyone." Lexx said hastily and walked off to the cave they'd found to sleep in.

"Yeah. It's been a busy day. See you in the morning. Come on Lou." Hikoti added just a hastily. She got up and followed Lexxy, Lotomon close behind.

"What was that about." TK said sounding like Matt.

"Sulcromon, I have a bad feeling that we're lost." Chase said looking into the darkness. Sulcromon appeared at her heels, the red bolt on her back spreading a warm red light over the place.

"Really. I figured that out when we passed the skull and cross bones!" Sully snapped.

"Where and when was that?!" Chase asked shooting her look.

"Never. It was a joke. So laugh, ha ha." Sully said with unconvincing confidence in her voice.

"Don't do that. Please, not right now." Chase told her in exasperation.

"Sorry." Sully said looking at the floor.

"Yesss....you will be sssorry." A voice said. It was barely more than a whisper.

"W-who's there?!" Chase said panic becoming visible in her voice.

"You were a very ssstupid girl, to wander away from the sssafety of your camp, your friendsss. But then again...I had been becoming very hungry." The voice said. Someone slithered round in the darkness. Bright yellow eyes visible through the darkness.

"Sulcromon...." Chase said quietly.

"Who are you!? I'm warning you!" Sulcromon yelled to the eyes. The voice began to laugh, a low cackling laugh and who ever it was slithered closer.

"And what isss a ssstupid dragon going to do.....you have no idea what power isss facing you." The voice hissed. "And now you'll never find out. JUKOMON!" 

"Yes Master!" The sphinx-like Digimon yelled appearing in front of Basikmon.

"Holy-, Sulcromon, who is that?!" Chase yelled falling back.

"That's Jukomon! Everyone always thought he was a myth, but I guess he's not! All I know about him is that his attacks are very strong and it's been said that he has the power to kill Mega level Digimon!" Sulcromon said. "Chase I think it's safe to say, RUN!" 

"Not so fast! I can't have you going back to tell your friends about my masters plans, can I?" Jukomon sneered appearing in front of them.

"Sulcromon, I think it's safe to say we're not going to get through this!" Chase uttered hugging her Digimon partner.

"You think right girl. Sands of-"

"Howling Blaster!" A stream of blue fire hit Jukomon who fell back on the impacted.

"Chase! Climb on! Lets get outta here!" It was Matt, riding on Garurumon.

"How, do you suggest, I do that!" Chase screamed.

"Don't ask questions! Just grab my hand!" Matt yelled back putting his hand out for her. Chase accepted and grabbing on the Sully, was pulled/pushed up by Matt and Garurumon. "Now hold on to me. We're going to get out of here!" Matt yelled. "Go!"

"NO! Sands of Time!" Jukomon yelled. A sand whirl wind appeared behind them and started following, close behind Garurumon, despite he was going top speed.

"Sulcromon DigiVolve! We'll go two ways, it'll confuse him!" Chase yelled over the wind. Sulcromon nodded and jumped off Garurumon's back.

"Sulcromon DigiVolve to.......Boltramon!" Boltramon spread out her wings and swooped off into the air.

"Hey! You forgot me!" Chase yelled as Boltramon flew back down.

"Jump off! I'll catch you!" Boltramon told her. Chase did as she was told and jumped, landing on Boltramon's back, just in front of her wings.

"Let's get rid of this over grown artefact!" Chase yelled.

"I'm with you!" Matt yelled back.

"Right! Arctic Freezer!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Huh?!" Lexx said waking with a start. She looked around her to see everyone a sleep. But Chase and Matt weren't there. "Uh-oh.....Hikoti! Cuno! Everyone! Wake up! We've got an emergency!" Lexx yelled.

"Huh? Lexxy, go back to sleep." Tai said sleepily.

"NO! Chase and Matt are gone! So are Gabumon and Sully!" Lexxy screamed at the top of her voice. At this everyone woke up and looked out of the cave entrance where they could see blue, red and purple light. Plus a lot of yelling.

"Sands of Time!" Jukomon yelled again. The attack narrowly missing Boltramon who got out of the way just in time.

"That was to close. Keep a distance." Chase told her.

"I agree." Boltramon said and sharply turned away from Jukomon who was chasing after Garurumon and Matt, trying to hit them using his head butt attack.

"Arctic Freezer!" Boltramon yelled. An ice diamond appeared above Jukomon's head. It lowered itself around his head and cracked. Jukomon snarled and turned to Boltramon. 

"Sands of Time!" He yelled again. This time a larger sand whirl wind appeared and started to followed her every move again. 

"This is getting dumb! We're not going getting anything done!" Matt yelled to Chase.

"Matt! Can you see, I'm a little busy to argue right now!" Chase yelled back as Boltramon dodged another attack. 

"Diamond Claw!"

"Headbutt!" Jukomon said slamming into Garurumon's ribs. Garurumon toppled sideways, Matt falling off his back and slamming into a tree and landing totally out of it on the floor, by Jukomon's huge feet.

"MATT!" Chase screamed. "Boltramon go low! I've gotta get him away from there!" Chase yelled.

"No! It's to dangerous!" Boltramon told her firmly.

"But he could die! Please Boltramon! Let me down! Or I'll jump!" Chase threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Boltramon snapped.

"Wouldn't I?!" Chase teased sitting side ways.

"OK! OK! I'll let you down!" Boltramon yelled. "Garurumon! Keep him busy!" 

"Oh yeah. That's easy." Garurumon said being slammed against a tree. Boltramon flew down and hovered above ground. Chase jumped off and ran over to Matt who was sitting up slowly, holding his head.

"Tai! Lets go! I don't think they can keep it up much longer! He looks powerful!" Hikoti, who was riding on Imensamon, called. 

"Then you, Sora and Lexxy go. We'll be along in a couple of minutes. Keep him busy." Tai called back.

"Right! You heard him. Lets go!" Lexxy said. "Come on Sartomon." 

"Tai, do you think Matt and Chase will be OK?" TK asked, obviously frightened for Matt's safety.

"Well-"

"Don't worry TK. They'll be fine. Right Tai?" Mimi butted in.

"Yeah. Yeah, they'll be fine." Tai said smiling weakly.

"Matt! Come on! We've got to move! It's to dangerous to stay out here!" Chase said quietly shaking Matt's shoulders. 

"Chase, why are you so concerned?" Matt asked, getting unsteadily to his feet.

"Because, you got badly hurt. Now come on." Chase said glancing at the cut on his arm and allowing him to lean on her.

"Where do you think your going?!" Jukomon said appearing in front of them. 

"How did?!" Chase began. She looked round and saw both Garurumon and Boltramon, battered and bruised laying on the ground.

"They were easier than I thought. Then again, it was a fun chase too. And know, it's time to kill two birds with one stone." Jukomon laughed. "Sands of Ti-"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Not again!" Jukomon snapped looking round. There was MetalGreymon standing in front of everyone else and their Digimon.

"Hey Chase, how's it hanging?" Lexx smiled.

"Lexx! Boy am I glad to see you!" Chase grinned. 

"Lets take him! MetalGreymon!" Tai yelled.

"No problem! Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon yelled.

"Come on Matt, let's get outta here while we still have the chance." Chase said.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me." Matt said.

"No. This is pay back. You saved me, I save you. Plus, I care about you....." Chase said helping him sit down. He looked at her in a surprised way. "About everyone. I'm always wondering, will we get passed this danger, or is this the end. Now, you wait here. I've gotta go help." She smiled and ran off towards Boltramon who was standing up again.

"We're friends.....me, a Chase. She, cares, about me. No one's ever said that to me. Not even mom, or dad. Not even TK." Matt said to himself. "So why is she saying it.....ugh...GARURUMON!" Matt yelled as his crest began to glow.

"Garurumon DigiVolve to....WereGarurumon!"

"WereGarurumon?" Chase said climbing on to Boltramon.

"Gabumon's Ultimate state, I guess Matt made him DigiVolve because he feels the same way you do." Boltramon said. Chase stopped getting on and smiled. 

"Hello! Earth to Chase! Move it or lose it!" Hikoti yelled.

"Let's go Boltramon!" 

"No complaints here!" Boltramon said taking off.

"Everyone surround him and fire at the same time! We have got to get him when his guards down!" Tai yelled to everyone from off of MetalGreymon's shoulder.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Tsunami!"

"Start Shooter!"

"Arctic Freezer!" 

"Garuru Claw!"

"Flower Cannon!"  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Horn Buster!" All the Digimon fired their attacks at Jukomon who yelled as they all hit him. The dust cleared and he'd gone, made into data. In his place were three necklaces. The Digimon de-DigiVolved to their rookie forms whilst Izzy, Matt and Tai ran forward to examine the necklaces.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Chase said grabbing Matt's good arm. "You have got to rest!" She snapped.

"But, those necklaces, there tags. Yours, Hikoti's and Lexxy's tags." Matt explained.

"I don't care! You have got to rest up. I'll put some dressing on that when we get back to camp. OK." Chase smiled lightly and turned to Lexxy and Hikoti who were examining the tags.

"They're really cool! So what do they do again?" Hikoti asked, after examining her tag for the second time. Tai sighed in exasperation. This would be the fourth time he'd explained.

"The tags are were your own personal tag is held. It glows when the crest is near. Your crest and tag react with each other when your crests meaning has been fulfilled. The crest allows your Digimon to DigiVolve to their ultimate level. OK!" Tai said resting his head in his hands.

"Great." Lexxy smiled and stifled a yawn. "I'm going back to bed. It's been a busy night." She said getting up. Hikoti and everyone else followed, except Matt and Chase. Chase was patching up Matt's wound, which he was making a lot of fuss about.

"Oh, for God's sake! Do shut up! It may hurt, but it's already beginning to heal! So it's not deep, just quite...big and...bloody." Chase said. "Now hold still. This might sting a little." She said quietly soaking a piece of cloth with antiseptic.

"What d'ya mean-OW! THAT HURT!" Matt yelled as Chase rammed it on the cut.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Chase yelled back.

"So, I see we're back to hating each other again." Matt said glaring at Chase who glared straight back.

"If that's how you want it to be then fine!" She snapped taking cotton wool and a bandage out of Sora's first aid kit. Matt said nothing in return. But something caught his eye, something Chase was wearing.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the small silver locket around her neck.

"A locket, what's it look like?" Chase said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I can see it's a locket. What's in it?" Matt asked.

"Pictures....of my parents." Chase replied quietly putting the cotton wool on the wound.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Lexx was saying about why you may have walked off earlier, said something about your family....back Hikoti told her not to, what's that about?" Matt asked.

"You promise not to tell anyone." Chase said fiddling with the bandage.

"I promise." Matt replied softly. Chase raised her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"My parents...were killed....in a car accident. I get sensitive about it, and sometimes like to be by myself to think about it." Chase said simply.

"What happened?"

"I must've been four when this happened, my sister Darby must've been.....thirteen. Me and my family, had been out, for the day. It had all been going great, when my dad was backing into the drive, a car came hurtling around the corner, must've been doing at least eighty. Took the front of our car clean off. My sister and I got out with cuts and bruises. The worst the driver got was a broken arm and cuts on his head." Chase stopped as she sniffed back tears. Her shoulders shuddered and she sighed. Matt put a comforting hand on her shoulder at which, Chase put her hand on top of it.

"Mom and dad, both died, on impact. There would've been no way to save them. Darby and I were put up in an orphanage and up for adoption. Darby got adopted by a really nice family, they wanted to take me too, but Darby didn't want me to go with her, she'd always hated me. A few weeks later I was adopted too, by a total wash up family. I swear, I was the cleanest thing in the house when I first went in there. The father used to come home drunk at least five times a week and beat me up, see, he was a violent drunk. The mother wasn't any better. She used to laze about the house all day drinking white wine or vodka and tell me what to do. She'd never lift a finger. Their son, Arnold, to them picture perfect, they never saw the side of them I did. He used to beat me up and use me as a punch bag." Chase stopped again, this time her shoulders shuddered even more violently and a tear dripped off the end of her nose.

"He used to beat you up?" Matt asked in awe.

"Yeah. No one used to do anything about it. School, when ever I went, was just as bad. I had no friends and that was either because of Arnold telling them I was an inbred. A mongrel, he once said I was the spawn of Satan, which I had a bit of fun with for a little while. Or it was because I was smarter than them, I always had my nose in a book and was reading almost all the time. They didn't even remember my birthday, when I turned five. That day I decided to run away. Packing everything I had, which wasn't much, into a bag and left through the front door, right in front of Arnold's mother. She didn't notice at all. I lived on what I could for as long as I could, until one day, this guy, Mr. Fugiama he took me in and looked after me. He was the guy that let me go on a totally different camp to you guys. I'd lived next door to Lexxy y'see and we were friends, Lexxy told me about this artist camp or something like that, and because she is really good at drawing and I'd like to learn to draw, we went. Whilst we were there we were sucked in to the Digital World and have been looking for a way out ever since." Chase finished with a thoughtful sigh. She wiped the last of her tears away with the back of her hand and went back to bandaging Matt's arm.

"Can I see the locket? The inside of it." He asked. Chase nodded, and unclipped it. She handed it to him and took another bandage from Sora's kit. She looked different without her locket. It was almost as if it was a part of her. Matt opened the locket carefully and saw two pictures. One of a black haired man with light brown eyes, and the other of a copper haired woman and green eyes. She had the same shape face as Chase and was smiling in exactly the same way.

"You look a lot like your mom." Matt said smiling.

"Thanks. People usually say I look like my dad, cause we have the same eye colour and everything, but Darby, from the last time I saw her, looks more like him and I've always thought I looked more like my mom." Chase smiled weakly and looked back at the ground. Matt handed the locket to her. She took it and clipped it back round her neck and started folding the unneeded bandages up.

"Chase...you miss them, don't you? I mean, of course you miss them, what I mean is, oh God! I'm sorry, I mean-thanks." Matt stammered getting up, he started walking away, debating in his head weather to look back or not.

"No problem." Chase uttered quietly, her brown, tear filled eyes staring into Matt's back. Matt did look back, their eyes were caught in a gaze for a few seconds, when Chase looked away and stood up. She turned her back to Matt and looked into the dark. She gripped onto the locket and muttered something. Matt walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked round and smiled. "Sort your speech problem out?" She asked smiling lightly.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

"So what did you want to say?" Chase asked.

"I care about you too." Matt said simply. Chase looked at him, surprised by this out burst. Yet she smiled and flung her arms around his neck, so as to give him a hug. Matt, was thrown aback by this and didn't know exactly what to do. But he let her hug him and grabbed on to her hands as they left his neck. "We're friends, now, right?" He whispered leaning his forehead on hers.

"I guess so." Chase replied just as quietly.

"Just one more thing left to do." Matt said.

"What's that?" Chase asked puzzled.

"This." Matt said quickly and kissed her. They pulled away from each other, Chase surprised and Matt embarrassed. To his surprise she smiled and dropped her hands from his.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll change the dressing tomorrow before we set off, OK." Chase said and started walking back. Matt stared at her, when she looked back smiling. "Coming?" She said holding out her hand. Matt smiled and ran up next to her and took her hand. 

Lexx-'So, now we've got our tags, hopefully we'll find or crests soon! I hope so anyway! I can't wait to see Cuno's Ultimate stage! And another, Hikoti is not going to lay off this Chase and Matt thing. But if you ask me, Izzy wants to be more than friends with her. It's be kinda cute too, since she is smaller than him. Also knowing our new enemy is a huge snake with yellow eyes that are capable of killing, is not something we're finding easy to sleep on. But once we can all get to the ultimate, they'll be no stopping us!'


	3. Episode Three

Episode Three

Here a Crest, There a Crest

Chase-'Hey, Chase here, my turn to fill y'all in. Well, it started coming up to sunset. We were all tired and hungry so we started settling for dinner and finding somewhere to sleep. After dinner me and Sully wandered off and were attacked by this huge, Ultimate level Digimon named Jukomon. Sully DigiVolved to Boltramon, but not before we were both rescued by Matt and Garurumon. Boltramon and Garurumon tried their hardest to fight Jukomon, but they weren't enough. All looked bleak when the rest of the gang showed up, together, Jukomon didn't stand a chance! When he'd gone, there were three tags in his place for me, Lexx and Koti. The others guys have them and say they're for crests! Can't wait to find mine! Also, me and Matt got a little...close...if you catch my drift, and Hikoti hasn't stopped teasing me about it since.'

"Hey, Cuno, watch out. Falling fruit, three o'clock!" Lexx yelled as Cuno jumped out of the way just in time. She laughed as he check his tail over.

"A little more warning next time, please!" He snapped and stormed off with his nose in the air.

"Check out Mister. I'm-So-High-and-Mighty!" Lou said to Sully who giggled.

"Yeah, if he sticks his nose up any higher, it'll be as high as Infinity Mountain!" Sully replied.

"Sulcromon."

"Lotomon." Two familiar voices said behind them.

"Yeees?" The two of them said turning round with innocent smiles on their faces.

"It's not nice to talk about other Digimon behind their backs." Chase scowled.

"That's right. It's mean and can make the person or Digimon, in this case, feel very unhappy." Hikoti said.

"Now be good and go cheer him up. We'll finish up here." Chase finished giving Sulcromon a quick shove.

"OK! I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" Sully sighed walking off with her head hanging.

"You too Lotomon." Hikoti smiled.

"Do I have to?" Lotomon whined.

"Yes." Hikoti said sternly.

"Oh, fine...." Lou sighed and followed Sulcromon.

"Hi Cuno, what's wrong?" Sulcromon asked, noticing the down look on Cunomon's face. Sulcromon and Lotomon looked at each other, back to Cunomon and then sat down to look in his direction.

"It's disgusting. It's making me feel sick." Cunomon said suddenly.

"What is?" Lotomon asked.

"That!" Cunomon replied pointing to Lexx and Tai with his tail. "It's gross. Matt and Chase are together and they never did that!" He sighed. Sulcromon and Lotomon looked at each other thoughtfully and each put a foot on Cunomon's head.

"Cunomon, that's the human way of courting. Koti told me all about it. It's called flirting. Both humans flirt, and if they like each other, they'll usually pair off. It's some kind of ritual." Lotomon smiled looking round at Hikoti who was happily tapping away at her turquoise Pineapple Computer and chatting to Izzy.

"Yeah. Some humans do it more than others. Like Chase and Matt for instance, they never flirted with each other, and now look at them." Sulcromon said looking for Chase, who was busy having her head in a playful lock by Matt.

"Yeah, but look at Lexxy and Tai! Could they be any more obvious?" Cuno complained.

"Come on Cuno, don't be such a sour puss! It's cute! Look, ever TK and Kari are pairing off." Lotomon smiled nodding at TK who was holding onto Kari's hand very shyly.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Sulcromon grinned.

"Hey you three, just because you're Dragons doesn't mean you get out of doing work!" Agumon yelled.

"Yeah, come and help." Biyomon joined in.

"In a sec. We're talking." Sulcromon yelled at them standing up.

"Well finish talking later, you have to help!" Palmon snapped.

"Oh shut up, vegetable mulch!" Lotomon snapped back. For a Digimon, she could come out with some seriously good come backs, not that she knew what she was saying.

"I'll show you vegetable mulch! Poison Ivey!" Palmon yelled.

"Marking Brand!" Lotomon yelled launching her attack. Both hit each other. Lotomon being squeezed and Palmon being burnt and marked with the shape of Lotomon's stripes.

"That wasn't nice! Now I'll show you what I can do! Spiral Twister, bragh!" Biyomon yelled directing her attack at Sulcromon who jumped out the way.

"That the best you can do you stupid fluffy toy?" Sulcromon asked teasingly. "Fire Bolt!" She yelled. A flame arrow appeared from the marking on her back, and quickly caught up with Biyomon who was flying away. It singed her tail first then made her fall into Sora's arms.

"Guess that leaves you and me. Rolling Spines!" Cunomon snarled.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled back, moving out of the way as Cuno flew passed and hitting him three times with the flames.

"CUNO!" Lexxy screamed running over and picking him up gently. Despite the fact he could be quite heavy, he seemed pretty light, probably because he wasn't squirming so much as usual. "Cuno, come on. You'll be OK. Cuno, speak to me!" Lexxy begged. He coughed and opened one eye.

"Did I win Lexx?" He asked sounding feeble.

"Shh. Don't talk, save your strength." Lexxy whispered trying to hide her tears of relief. She turned round, anger burning inside of her and glared at Agumon, who was staring at the floor apologetically. Everyone else had gathered around. Hikoti and Chase were both telling Lotomon and Sulcromon off, while Sora and Mimi were making sure Palmon and Biyomon had no permanent damage.

"Don't be mad Lexx. He didn't mean to do it." Tai said in Agumon's defence. He kicked Agumon in the tail. "Did you?" Agumon didn't answer properly, he just shook his head vigorously.

"I don't care. That fact is, he did, and badly hurt Cuno when it was Agumon who started it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to patch my Digimon up." Lexxy said with a stern look on her face. She walked through a gap in the group and accepted the first aid kit Sora handed to her. She walked into a clear area in the woods near a small stream and put Cunomon down and started taking stuff out of the first aid kit, mumbling about Chase using everything up on her precious Matt.

Cunomon, who was now fully awake, was lying on his side thinking about weather the talk to Lexxy. She did look like she needed major cheering up.

"Er...Lexxy...." Cunomon began. Lexxy looked at him and her face immediately softened.

"What's up Cuno?" She asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Cuno asked timidly.

"No...I'm just mad at that stupid orange lizard, how dare Tai try and defend it, when it hurt you. You could've been badly hurt, but luckily, it's not to bad. just a few bruises and a small cut." Lexxy told him dipping some cotton wool in the stream and squeezing the water out.

"But it was my fault.....I was jealous of you spending so much time with Tai, that I thought you were forgetting about me....and wanted to take my anger out on somebody. Agumon seemed perfect, he was Tai's Digimon. Just as good as the real thing. I'm sorry." Cunomon said sincerely. He looked up at Lexxy's face and expected to see steam escaping from her ears she was so angry, but she wasn't instead she was smiling and stretched a hand out to stroke his ears.

"Cuno, I'm glad you were honest, I mean, lets face it, it isn't exactly your strong point, is it? But I'm glad that you told me the truth, and I'm not mad. I'm just, a little hurt that you would think Tai could make me forget about you. Cuno, you're my Digimon! You're my best friend! And no-one would ever take you place, OK. Are we clear on that?" Lexx asked.

"Yeah.....Lexx?" Cuno said.

"Hm?"

"You're my best friend too." Cuno smiled. Lexx grinned and rubbed behind his ears, where he liked the best.

Later in the night, just as everyone was settling to sleep, and Lexx, Cuno, Tai and Agumon were sitting down to their watch, Lichmon was reporting back to Basikmon from the small stream Lexx and Cuno had been by earlier.

"Not to worry master, we'll not fail this time." Lichmon said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Good Lichmon....we cannot afford failure at a time like this. And you know what happens to someone who fails me....don't you?" Basikmon hissed.

"Yes master..." Lichmon said shuddering at what had happened when Jukomon and he had failed to destroy the kids. "...I promise you, we'll not fail. Since you are sending over two of your elite soldiers." Lichmon grinned in a sinister way.

"Yesss, the Killfarmon brothersss have never failed me yet. And I intend for them not too." Basikmon snarled bearing his yellow fangs. Two silver Digimon with blue, purple and red shining stripes down each of them appeared. The projection of Basikmon disappeared and Lichmon turned to the Digimon. They were completely identical, apart from one thing. One had sick green eyes and the other blood thirsty red eyes.

"Which is which?" Lichmon snapped.

"I am Kill." The red eyed one said.

"I am Fare." The green eyed one said eyeing Lichmon hungrily.

"Yes...well. Come with me, I'll show you who to attack and who to take to the master." Lichmon said gulping nervously and walking between them. They followed, close to him, closing their claws dangerously near and swiping at Lichmon, trying to snatch a chunk out of him.

"Come on Lexxy! It wasn't Agumon's fault! It's not his fault that he was trying to make that lame excuse for a dragon pull his weight a bit." Tai said sounding thoroughly sick of begging for Lexxy's forgiveness, and frankly the way he was going about it, Lexxy was more likely to slap him round that face than admit to forgiving him.

"So what exactly are you saying about my Digimon?" She asked eyeing him accusingly.

"That he doesn't pull his weight. He expects everyone to do things for him, he's tubby and a lazy excuse for a drag-"

"Lizard!" Agumon butted in.

"What did you call me?!" Cunomon yelled enraged by this accusation. "I am an honorary dragon! Not some common lizard like you, you got that? We are nothing in the least a like! Clear?!" He yelled giving Agumon a evil glare.

"It's true though! Dragon Digimon died out years ago. So unless you've been waiting just for Lexx and your egg hatched the moment she got here, or you're lying. The same with Sulcromon and Lotomon." Agumon yelled back. Cuno thrown back by this come back, not from seeing the truth, but from annoyance and amazed at the stupidity of Agumon, sighed in exasperation.

"Why would I lie? Hm? Answer me that?!" Cuno snapped. "I am a dragon. Pure bred through and through. Dragons, I'll except did die out, but, Dragon eggs are kept at a different village to other DigiEggs since the eggs and babies require special care!"

"And what is the name of this village and where is it?" Tai asked smugly. _Let's see him talk his way outta this one. _Tai thought triumphantly then looked at Lexx, who was leaning back on her hands casually listening to Cunomon. _Oh geez...man I feel bad about Lexx. We were getting on really well then Agumon has to go spoil it._

"The village is called Secondary Village, it's run by another two Dragon type Digimon, called Alecmon and Kimnamon. I'm not allowed to tell you where it is, because I don't even know where it is. I never saw it. I was mainly strapped into my cradle when I was a baby Digimon because I used to climb out all the time, the second I evolved to Eekamon my in-training, I was teleported to Lexxy. OK! And if you don't believe me, ask Sulcromon and Lotomon, they'll tell you the exact same thing." Cuno said with a triumphant finish.

"Will you guys shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep." Lotomon snapped appearing at the doorway looking extremely groggy. She turned to go back into the cave and shot a look at Agumon. "Secondary Village does exist. And I can take you there!" She snapped and walked back in the cave. There was a long silence and Tai coughed uneasily.

"Er..Lexx?" Tai said. Lexx looked at him, with one eye brow raised. "Look, I'm sorry for knuckle head here. He didn't mean all those things he said."

"Tai, stop covering for him. It was his fault that Cuno got hurt. And until he publicly apologises to Cuno, I'm not forgiving him." Lexx said adamantly.

"What's the big deal anyway?! Digimon are bred for fighting. Why can't you see that?!" Tai snapped.

"Maybe that's what you think, but I, for one, have a bond with Cuno. We're best friends. He protects me, I try to protect him! I suppose you only see Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and all other evolved forms of Agumon as little play things for your own personal pleasure. Well, here's a news flash for ya Tai, he's not! He is as real as you or I. Not just some little piece of data on a computer! A living thing. He feels things just like us. He has emotions, and he'd probably go through anything for you, despite that fact you treat him like dirt." Lexxy snapped back.

"Enough with the bickering already! It's becoming vastly annoying. Kill, Fare, attack!" Lichmon yelled at the top of his lungs the two Digimon jumped over the small frog and landed in front of the two kids and two Digimon, snarling with glee.

"Agumon, who are those guys?!" Tai yelled.

"Those are the Killfarmon brothers. Kill is the more vicious using his Lazy Eye attack he makes enemies fall asleep on the spot and then petrifies them with his Petrifaction Position attack." Agumon answered.

"And Fare, the one with green eyes, he's the more docile of the two, but his attacks are just as dangerous. He starts off using his Burning Swipe attack to bring enemies down to their lowest strength, then using is Snot Swamp attack, he makes Digimon stay in one place, the attack sticks them to the ground." Cunomon told Lexxy.

"C'mon Cuno, let's do it!" Lexxy smiled.

"You too Agumon." Tai joined in.

"Cunomon DigiVolve to.......Sartomon!"

"Agumon DigiVolve to........Greymon!"

"Oh, Champion form, I'm so scared." Kill sneered leaping into the air. Lexx had climbed onto Sartomon by now and was busy yelling at Sartomon to follow.

"Guess that just leaves you and me dino man." Fare grinned nastily at Greymon.

"Guess it does. Nova Blast-hoah!" Greymon yelled. Fare jumped out of the way and cackled. 

"Heh, heh, Burning Swipe!" He yelled.

"Sartomon, watch out, he's getting more ruthless now!" Lexxy yelled over the beating of Sartomon's wings.

"I know. It's difficult to attack with you on my back Lexxy. I'm afraid he'll hit you." Sartomon replied.

"It doesn't matter about me, just watch yourself." Lexxy yelled back.

"Whatever you say. Star Shooter!" Sartomon yelled. 

"Lazy Eye!" Kill snarled. The attacks met in the air and exploded together. "Eugh!!!! That's not fair!!!! Petrifaction Position!" Kill yelled. A purple liquid shot out of the purple stripes on his body and missed Sartomon, only by a little though.

"Burning Swipe!" Fare yelled. The attack caused a huge impact on Greymon who fell back.

"Greymon! Get up! C'mon man! He's comin'!" Tai yelled.

"I'm up! Nova Blast!" Greymon said shooting the fire ball. It hit Fare who was knocked back a little, but he kept on coming.

"Greymon, DigiVolve again!" Tai yelled.

"You got it! Greymon DigiVolve to........MetalGreymon!" 

"Alright!" Tai yelled. "Let's finish this!" 

"No problem! Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon yelled. His claw circled around Fare who struggled to break free. As he did, his legs became more entwined with MetalGreymon's claw.

"Finish him!" Tai yelled at the top of his voice.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon yelled. Fare disintegrated in front of them and nothing remained.

"TAI!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Lexxy screamed as loud as she could, which wasn't easy when she was being held upside down by Kill.

"Huh? Lexxy! Hold on! I'm coming!" Tai yelled. "Lets go!" He called to MetalGreymon who started walking in the direction of Lexxy and Sartomon, who was also being held up by his wings by Kill.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon yelled shooting at Kill.

"METALGREYMON! WATCH IT! YOU ALMOST HIT US OVER HERE!" Lexxy yelled sounding very angry.

"That's right....shoot me, and you'll probably kill your little friend here." Kill teased waving Lexxy around.

"Oh, no, I. Think. I'm. Gonna. Puke!" Lexxy said gasping between each word.

"Well what do you expect me to do?!" Tai yelled.

"This isn't a good time to argue!" Lexx screamed. "I don't care what you do, just don't kill me and get rid of this walking mass of....disgusting stuff!" 

"OK! Take the same aim you did with the other one." Tai told MetalGreymon.

"Right! Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon yelled. It did the same it did to Fare and Kill dropped Lexx and Sartomon.

"Get offa me!" Kill yelled struggling to break free.

"I don't think so! Giga Blaster!"

"Star Shooter!" Sartomon joined in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kill yelled as he disintegrated, just like his brother.

"Whoo hoo!!! We defeated them!!! HAHA!! You were awesome Koromon!" Tai yelled swinging the little bouncing head around.

"Lexx? Lexx....are you OK?" Cuno said to Lexx who was laying sprawled out on the floor. "Lexx? Wake up." He said.

"Huh? Cunomon, what's happened?" Tai asked rushing over.

"It's Lexx. She won't wake up....Tai, what's wrong with her?" Cuno said trying not to show emotion.

"I don't know Cunomon." Tai said holding up a limp wrist. He let it go and it dropped to the ground. Tai said at the ground solemnly.

"She's not.....is she?" Cuno asked tears dropping off the end of his nose.

"It's hard to say Cunomon. But you gotta be prepared for the worst." Tai said quietly.

"Oh, Lexxy! No!" Cuno sobbed shoving his head under one of Lexxy's arms.

"She's not dead Tai! Look! She's breathing." Koromon pointed out. He was right. She wasn't finding it easy, but she was breathing.

"Good! Cunomon, go get some of the others. Joe, and Matt and Gabumon." Tai told him.

"No! Send Koromon, Lexx is my DigiDestined. Send yours! I'm staying with her!" Cunomon snapped.

"OK! OK, Koromon, you heard him. Get Joe, Matt and Gabumon. And don't come back until you got them!" Tai yelled to the quickly distancing pink ball.

He came back a little later with a groaning Joe and Matt, a very sleepy Gabumon and a very worried Chase and Hikoti.

"Lexx!" The two of the squealed when they saw her. Hikoti glared directly at Tai and grabbed his collar.

"What did you do to her! Sure she blamed that dumb lizard when Cuno got hurt, but that was no reason for you to try and kill her in the process!" Hikoti snapped, raising a fist.

"Wait, Hikoti!" Lexx's voice said suddenly. Hikoti turned round and saw Lexxy sitting up very shakily.

"Lexxy! Are you OK! What's broken?" Hikoti asked, tossing Tai backwards as she let go of his collar.

"It feels like everything-"

"But it's just a sprained wrist." Joe said cutting her off. "Maybe, now the panic is over, we can get some more sleep."

"Whatever." Matt said getting up with Gabumon. "Hey Tai. Why did you want Gabumon, just outta interest?" He asked.

"Just in case Lexxy couldn't walk, we may've needed Garurumon to help her back to camp." Tai answered. He kneeled down to Lexxy and helped her up.

"Oh. C'mon Chase. We better get some more sleep." Matt said slipping his arm around her waist. 

"Hang on." Chase said. "I'll go in my own time. I prefer not to be made to do things." She smiled pushing his arm off her waist. A warm glow suddenly washed over her and her crest tag started shimmering.

"Hey, Hikoti. You OK to walk back on your own?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I gotta be by myself for a little while. Clear my head." Hikoti replied, although she hadn't realised it, her crest tag had begun to glow.

"Tai....can I just say something?" Lexxy asked stopped in her tracks.

"Sure. I'm not going to stop you." Tai said. "Always speak your mind anyway."

"Whatever. Listen. I'm sorry for blaming Agumon and you when Cunomon got hurt, and I want to thank you...for saving my life. It was a very sweet thing to do." Lexx sighed and held her good hand a wrist out. "And, I willing to forgive you." 

Tai looked at her hand, then her face. Something about the way her eyes were glaring at him said she really wanted him to forgive her. He smiled and accepted. A bout of relief washed over her and she turned around, to walked away

"Hey Lexxy. Look at your tag." Cunomon said.

"Hm?" Lexxy said and noticed the glowing. "Wha? What's going on! Tai!" Lexxy said. Tai came around and smiled. 

"Your crests near by. Don't worry. It should come to you!" He grinned. And sure enough, a hologram of a sky blue diamond carved in a rock floated past him and shrank to crest size, it slotted into her tag, and a sky blue light flashed and almost blinded them.

"Chase....what've I done?" Matt asked walking in front of her. Chase's eyes sank to the floor and she shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand, even if I began to tell you." Chase sighed.

"Why not? What wouldn't I understand? What's so bad that you can't tell me about it?!" Matt snapped.

"I said you wouldn't understand! So drop it! You've gotta learn I do things by myself! I can't work as a team! I find it too difficult! The same with Sulcromon!" Chase sighed.

"What?!" Matt snapped.

"Don't you ever worry about everyone else? Whether or not they're gonna get through the next battle, if everyone's gonna be OK? What if TK or Kari got hurt? Huh? What would you do?!" Chase replied, sniffing back tears of angst in the backs of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked bemused.

"All I'm saying is that I think we're all better off alone! At least that way we don't start getting to attached to each other. Cause one day something is going to hit us, and we're not ever going to notice it because we're so wrapped up in our own little lives! We've gotta stop being so dependant on each other and start being more independent! Don't you get that!?" Chase snapped. 

"Cha-" Matt began but was cut off as a hologram of a silver circle surrounded by four curved lines floated in front of him and shrunk to crest size and slotted into Chase's tag. Both stood there with nothing to say.

"Are you sure you'll be OK? I mean, I'll walk you back if you want." Joe said. Hikoti smiled, and tried not to show the annoyance of him following her.

"No. Honest Joe. I'll be fine. Really." Hikoti smiled through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked again.

"JOE! DON'T YOU GET THE IDEA YOU'RE BEING JUST A LITTLE BIT ANNOYING?! NOW CAN I PLEASE, JUST BE BY MYSELF FOR A WHILE?!" Hikoti snapped.

"OK...sorry Hikoti." Joe said, sounding hurt.

"No, Joe...I'm sorry. You just being nice, and I go bite your head off. I'm sorry, OK. It's just I sometimes need time by myself." Hikoti sighed.

"It's OK. I know I can be a bit annoying at times." Joe admitted.

__

A bit annoying?! That's a BIT of an understatement. Hikoti thought. "Oh look. What's that?" She said trying to shut Joe up. What 'it' was, was the hologram of her crest. It was a platinum colour and the shape of an upside down heart with a base and two lines through the base. Like to other two, it shrunk and slotted into her tag. She held it in her hand and examined it.

"It's the Crest of-" The three of them said at the same time.

"Compassion."

"Independence...."

"Solitude." They all said together.

Lexxy-'Hah! Lets just see this new evil stand up to us now we have crests! I can't wait to see Cuno's ultimate! I bet it's really cool! Same with Sully and Lou. What's up with the so-called love-birds. I think there's something not right in Chase's head! Anyway. She'll be cool, I think this place is getting her. I hope Lou takes us to Secondary Village. I'd really like to se more dragon types. The problem is. Will we get attacked there....' 


	4. Episode Four

Episode Four

Secondary Village: The Village of Dragons

Hikoti- 'It's actually really cool here, once you get used to being attacked by other Digimon every day! But it just got better for me, Lexxy and Chase! It all started when Agumon flamed at Cunomon for not helping get stuff, Lexx got really angry with him and Tai and refused to talk to them. During their watch they were attacked by the Killfarmon brothers. Ultimate, and very bad tempered. MetalGreymon and Sartomon got rid of them soon enough though. Lexx got hurt, but she was OK, and when me, Chase, Joe, Matt and Gabumon went to see if she was OK, we all got our crests! I seriously can't wait to see Lotomon's Ultimate! It'll be a blast finding out!'

'Dear Computer Journal Thingy,

I really hope you know what the date is, cause I don't. I think I suffering from withdrawal symptoms from not watching TV! D'ya think that's a problem? Hope not! I like TV! Anyway, we're just taking a breather, next to this really beautiful waterfall, we're searching for Secondary Village: The Village of Dragons, well that's what Lotomon calls it. Come to think of it, where is she, and Cuno and Sully. They've been gone a long time. Hope they're OK. Oh well, they're Digimon, they should be OK, shouldn't they?!

Type later, Koti....'

Behind the waterfall, the three dragons were arguing about whether or not to go into Secondary Village. They knew they'd be welcome, and their DigiDestined's too. But they weren't sure about the other kids and Digimon. Cunomon was saying to ask Alecmon and Kimnamon, while Sulcromon was saying it was a bad idea and Lotomon had a neutral vote.

"Sulcromon! What are you talking about! We know them! They're practically family, and you think they'll turn our friends away. I don't think so." Cuno scoffed.

"Cuno, how do you know they'll except us back. I mean look at us, we seem a bit more human like than when we first met them, don't you think?" Sully replied thoughtfully. 

"I don't understand..." Cuno admitted.

"Haven't you noticed, the way we speak? The way we act around others. You, your beginning to act so much like Lexxy, and Lou, Hikoti's rubbing off on you, I can see it...." Sully explained.

"What about you? Isn't Chase rubbing off on you?" Lou asked. Sully looked at her and hung her head. Her ears hanging past her eyes.

"Chase keeps her feelings bottled up inside. She's like an emotional time-bomb, just waiting to go off. She never gives out any of her emotion to me, she still doesn't trust me, so I don't think she's rubbing off on me." Sully sighed. Cuno and Lou looked at each other then at Sully with concerned looks on their faces. Sully noticed and suddenly brightened. "Oh, listen to me! C'mon, let's go as Alecmon and Kimnamon. Cuno, you do the talking." She smiled leading the way through so dense brush to Secondary Village.

"Hey, did you two hear that?" Sully asked stopping suddenly. Cuno, who hadn't noticed, walked straight into the spike on her tail and fell back when she kicked him. Lou did notice and stopped.

"Hear what?" Lou asked.

"Little voices. Like laughing." Sully replied. All three Digimon were quiet, all they could hear was silence.

"I can't hear anything." Cuno said getting up. "Sully, you're losing it!"

"No I'm not. Try harder! It may be because my ears are bigger than yours, they pick up distant noises." Sully said adamantly. 

"It could happen, I guess." Lou sighed.

"Of course it could happen!" Sully snapped. "C'mon!" She said running off.

"Oh great." Cuno sighed running after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lou called.

Out by the waterfall, Chase and Lexxy were examining their crests, and discussing their meaning. When Hikoti walked over with a thunder set face.

"What's up with you?" Lexx laughed lightly as Hikoti slumped down on the ground.

"Stupid Izzy beat me at stupid computerised battleships!" Hikoti mumbled.

"Is that it?" Chase asked in disbelief. Hikoti nodded and squinted her green eyes at Chase as if to say: 'laugh, and I'll kill you.' Chase took this into account and changed her stifled laugh into a cough.

"Don't worry about it Koti. Tentomon was probably silently buzzing around behind you telling Izzy where your ships were." Lexxy smiled.

"Yeah. Either that, or Izzy's smarter than we thought! HAHA!" Chase said collapsing into giggles, unable to keep her laughter in.

"CHA-ASE! Don't laugh! Not fair!" Hikoti snapped.

"I'm sorry!! Anyway....changing the subject completely-" Chase began but was interrupted by Lexx.

"Where's Cuno, Lou and Sully?"

"I told you! I told you I could hear laughing! Look! Cuno! Lou! We're home!" Sully grinned stopping in front of two blue and white striped pillars with a banner going across saying; 'Secondary Village: Dragon Home.'

"Wow....home...." Cuno smiled.

"It's not changed, from how I remember it...." Lou said catching her breath. "C'mon! We gotta find Alecmon and Kimnamon!" She smiled walking towards the entrance. Sully and Cuno followed, but as soon as they were through the entrance, two huge Dragons appeared in front of them. One was red with a blue belly, blue skin between his wings, blue claws, blue spikes running down his back and suspicious yellow eyes. The other was smaller than the red and blue one. She was pink, with rainbow wings. Her tail was swishing dangerously, as it did though, a rainbow appeared. Her blue eyes were focused on Lotomon's black ones, it seemed Lotomon wasn't afraid of them.

"Who are you?!" The red one snapped. His voice was deep and hoarse and he'd some how managed to focus one eye on Sully and the other one Cuno, both of which were cowering away from the two huge Dragons who were a lot bigger than them.

"Now, now, Alecmon!" The other one said. Her voice sounded calming and kind. She was still looking at Lotomon, and Lotomon was still looking back. "They are probably travellers looking for somewhere to rest. Please excuse my partner, he's very wary of newcomers. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kimnamon, and this in Alecmon, we are the protectors of Secondary village, village of Dragons. Now, whom might you be?" Kimnamon asked.

"We are Dragons, born from here. I'm Lotomon, this is Cunomon and Sulcromon. The three Digimon to the DigiDestined." Lotomon said calmly.

"A Sulcromon, Cunomon and Lotomon? That's preposterous! There has been no record of anyone of those breeds since the Dragon Massacre. You must be lying!" Alecmon snapped.

"Alecmon, shut up! Go and tend to the new born Zuumon! I will take care of our visitors." Kimnamon. Alecmon glared at her, but did as her was told and flew into a different part of the village. "Now, please. Begin again. I shan't interrupt." She smiled kindly, and lay down on her stomach so she was eye level to the three rookies.

"As I said. I am Lotomon."

"I'm Cunomon."

"And I'm Sulcromon."

"Digimon Dragons to the DigiDestined!" They chorused making Kimnamon laugh. Cuno smiled. He liked Kimnamon better than Alecmon, he was really mean, but Kimnamon was giving them a chance to explain themselves, he stepped forward.

"We don't mean to alarm you or anything, but we have a question to ask you." He said shyly.

"Which is?" Kimnamon asked. Cuno couldn't continue, he broke down into shy giggles and hid behind his tail.

"Aww! Cuno got a crush on the Village carer?" Sully cooed.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me what your shy companion was trying to." Kimnamon asked.

"Sure thing. Dopey over here was trying to say that we've been travelling with our own DigiDestined's and the other eight DigiDestined, and we were hoping we could stay in the village for a little while. Y'know, with our DigiDestined's and the other eight, even though their Digimon aren't....well...dragons." Sully finished. She looked up at Kimnamon hopefully who looked at each other them in turn. She sighed thoughtfully and looked at Alecmon who was absent mindedly letting Zuumon jump off his head into a lake.

"I have no problem with letting your friends stay here. You know where they are, do you?" Kimnamon asked.

"Yeah. Resting. By the waterfall." Lotomon said.

"That's quite near. Climb on my back, we'll go and get them. I'll tell Alecmon about it when we get back." Kimnamon winked as the three climbed on her back.

"CUNO! SULLY! LOU! WHERE'D YOU GO?!" Lexx called from behind the waterfall.

"Lexx, come here! You gotta see this!" Tai yelled. Lexx ran forward, but lost her footing and fell over. She got up none-the-less and walked round the waterfall, getting soaked in the meantime. She was wet already, what was wrong with getting a little wetter.

"What's up?" She asked standing next to Tai who was staring up at the sky. Lexx did the same and saw the massive bulk of Cinnamon's body floating down, with three little heads looking at them from over the top.

"HEY LEXXY! LOOK WHO WE FOUND!" Cuno yelled leaping off and landing on Patamon and Biyomon.

"Cuno, who....who is this?" Lexx asked looking in awe to Kimnamon.

"This is Kimnamon. A baby Digimon carer at Secondary Village!" Sulcromon smiled sounding pleased with herself.

"We've asked her and she says it's fine for us all to go to Secondary Village and to stay for a while." Lotomon grinned as Hikoti flung her arms around her.

"Now, please. Everyone who can ride their Digimon, DigiVolve. Those who can't, please climb on my back." Kimnamon said. TK, Kari, Mimi and Joe all looked at Kimnamon and smiled. They climbed on and waited for everyone to DigiVolve.

"Agumon, DigiVolve to...Greymon!"

"Gabumon, DigiVolve To...Garurumon!"

"Sulcromon, DigiVolve to...Boltramon!"

"Biyomon, DigiVolve to...Birdramon!"

"Cunomon, DigiVolve to...Sartomon!"

"Tentomon, DigiVolve to...Kabutarimon!"

"Lotomon, DigiVolve to...Imensamon!"

"Alecmon! Look! What's that?!" A baby Digimon called Runamon said in a squeaky voice. Alecmon looked the way Runamon was looking and saw Kimnamon, followed by Boltramon, Sartomon and Imensamon, Kabutarimon and Birdramon.

"It's Kimnamon!" Another baby Digimon named Tidamon said. Alecmon growled and swooped up into the air. Kimnamon stopped, the other Digimon followed suit.

"What do you think you are doing! Bring strangers into this Village! You're betraying the Dragon law!" Alecmon growled baring his teeth at Kimnamon.

"Come now Alecmon! I thought you were above all that." Kimnamon answered calmly.

"But-but, Kimnamon! They," He pointed to Birdramon, Patamon, Gatomon, Palmon, Gomamon and Kabutarimon, "are not Dragons!"

"But their partners are the DigiDestined! And they DigiDestined would not be here unless there was a purpose! They are here, and we must do all in our power to be of assistance! Why can't you see that Alecmon!" Kimnamon snapped.

"Please, Alecmon....you must believe us." Sartomon said suddenly speaking up.

"You must allow us and our friends into the Village. When there we will explain all." Boltramon joined in. Alecmon looked at both of them, then to Imensamon. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?!" Alecmon demanded. Imensamon looked at him, and flew in front of Kimnamon, in direct eye contact with him.

"I have no pleas to ask of you, save one." She began. "That is, it is true that these children are the DigiDestined, and it is also true that we are DigiDestined Digimon. But, do you not remember me, when I was a baby? Yottomon? You promised me that if ever I came back, what ever I asked you would do. Now here is what I ask, to allow us to stay here, for a little while. We will not be long. A few weeks at most. And we will help with the babies'....what is your answer Alecmon." Imensamon finished keeping a serious stare.

"I remember such a promise. But I refuse to keep it!" Alecmon said stubbornly.

"Then you are the one in the wrong! You are breaking a Dragon promise! And, if I'm not mistaken, Dragon promises broken, return on you times thrice." Imensamon said slyly. She was going in for the kill.

"I, ah....that is true. Fair enough. You win. You and your humans may stay...." Alecmon resorted and went back to the ground followed by the other Digimon.

Hikoti- 'Amazing! I've never seen a Digimon so serious! But my Imensamon came through for me, for the team! I can't wait to explore Secondary Village. From what I've seen already, it looks like it's made outta marsh mallow! Yummy! And more Dragon type Digimon! This place is amazing! Maybe we'll find more Lotomon's!'


	5. Episode Five

Episode Five

The One That Goes A-stray

TK-'Secondary Village is the coolest! I never knew there were so many Dragon type Digimon! Sully, Cuno and Lou seem a little down in the dumps though. And none of us know why. I wish Patamon was a Digimon Dragon!'

"Alecmon, what's going on? What do you want to tell us?" Lexx asked as Alecmon led the eleven kids and Digimon in to a huge room in the main building in Secondary Village.

"All will be revealed in time children." Alecmon replied holding the huge door open for them. He directed them to sit down where ever they liked and not to speak as he spoke to them.

"You are here to save our world? That's the case." Alecmon said.

"Yeah, c'mon, quit keeping' us in the dark!" Tai said urgently.

"Yesterday I mentioned to you about the Dragon Massacre, now I will explain what it was I meant, and what Digimon you are up against.! Alecmon told them.

*Flash back.*

*Alecmon's voice over flash back.* 'Many solar cycles ago, before the present Cunomon, Lotomon and Sulcromon were DigiEggs, Dragon Digimon and other types lived in peace and harmony. Dragons were plentiful and there was much happiness in the three Kingdoms. The Sun Kingdom, the Moon Kingdom and the Heart Kingdom. 

'Each other these Kingdoms was ruled over by a certain Digimon of great power and valour. These three were DracoSartomon, PunkBoltramon and MegaImesnamon. But these three Dragons were ruled over by the Dragon Elders. 

'Even though there was peace and prosperity above ground, in the Demy Underworld, rumours were stirring that the Dragons were about the leave the Digital World and make a new home else where, completely Dragons. Which of course, was not true. But the Digimon believed it, and thought, because Dragons possessed the most power, that if we left then the Digital World would slowly perish, because there would be no power to keep it going. So the Digimon began to revolt against the Dragon Kingdoms.

'Led by one Ultimate Digimon named Firleomon and four Mega level Digimon, the Underworld Digimon had very strong armies. The four Megas were called UltimaDevimon, KeeperLadyDevimon, Basikmon and Trojanmon. The Dragon armies, though strong only managed to destroy Firleomon and his minions in a most horrible battle. Soon enough the whole Dragon population had disintegrated and only six Dragons remained. Myself, Kimnamon, DracoSartomon, PunkBoltramon, MegaImesnamon and Mosaicmon. We all got away with as many babies and DigiEggs we could carry, and started a new life in the Kifferna Continent. And uninhabited area of the Digital World, that we only wanted to use for Dragons. Soon though, other Digimon found their way across and made their homes here too, not bothering to attack us, now they didn't have leaders. 

*End Flashback*

"So, what happened to the three rulers?" Cuno asked.

"Allow me to answer that one." Kimnamon smiled. "The three Dragon rulers, had, before the Massacre, been DigiDestined Digimon, and that was how they had become rulers, just as their DigiDestined had."

"What do you mean? That the humans had a status? Like a Queen or Princess?" Mimi asked.

"Exactly that Mimi! When the old evil, Limanamon, had been destroyed the DigiDestined who had the three ruling Digimon, were given the choice, that they could either leave the Digital World and go back to there own, or stay here and rule their Digimon's Kingdom." Kimnamon answered. "Needless to say, neither of them took up the offer."

"Just outta interest, but which of the Digimon got which Kingdom?" Hikoti asked.

"DracoSartomon ruled over the Sun Kingdom-"

"Woo hoo! Hear that Lexx? We rule over the Sun Kingdom!" Cuno laughed.

"PunkBoltramon ruled over the Moon Kingdom-"

"ALRIGHT!" Chase and Sully yelled.

"And MegaImesnamon ruled the Heart Kingdom!"

"We got the Heart Kingdom! EEEEE!" Hikoti and Lou squealed.

"Yes, yes, it's all very exciting, now go to bed!" Alecmon said firmly. Knowing not to cross him, they all did as they were told and trolled up the stairs to their bedrooms. 

_A Queen? My own Kingdom, never return home....they can't be serious, I can barely look after my school work, let alone a whole Kingdom. _Hikoti thought walking down the stairs.

"There has to have been a mistake, I can't be a ruler, I just can't be!" It was Lexx, she was talking to herself in the main room, where the dim light from the fire was seeping from a small gap in the door.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" A voice said behind her, making her jump. 

"Chase, don't do that! I almost had a heart attack." Hikoti snapped.

"Sorry, come on." Chase said walking over to the door and walking in. Hikoti followed smiled at Lexx who was sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"I guess it's pretty daunting for all of us." Lexx said after a long silence.

"Yeah. Queens, rulers? What do they want us to do. We're only kids." Hikoti joined in.

"It's pretty inviting though isn't it?" Chase said staring the fire.

"What?!" Hikoti whispered harshly.

"Well, it is." Chase replied.

"Chase, you seriously aren't considering ruling here. Are you?" Lexx said in disbelief.

"Why shouldn't I? It's just the thing I've been wishing for! A chance to start again! My life has been completely miserable since the day my parents died. Sure I live the Fugiama's now, but even though they're really nice, it doesn't replace that fact that they're not my real family." Chase explained.

"Chase you'd be being selfish if you stayed here! Don't you care what the rest of us think? What the Fugiama's would think? They love you Chase, and if you stay here, they're going to be heart broken! Besides, what would I tell them?" Lexx snapped.

"I don't think I should care about the rest of you think, you're not a vital part of my life, are ya? Besides, it's my choice!" Chase snapped back and stood up. She walked towards the door and pushed it open.

"Where are you going?!" Hikoti asked.

"Away from here, I need to get away from this place! I need to clear my head." Chase replied walking away.

"No, don't!" Hikoti said.

"Koti, just leave her." Lexx sighed grabbing on to her shoulder.

"But Lexx, remember what happened last time she was by herself? It could happen again, and this time she doesn't have Sully with her." Hikoti replied.

"You're right! Chase!" Lexx said running to the door and out of the building.

"Chase! CHASE WHERE'D YOU GO!" Hikoti yelled.

"What's going on?" Kimnamon asked appearing in front of them.

"It's Chase, she gone off somewhere, without Sulcromon!" Lexxy explained.

"Start from the beginning." Kimnamon said firmly. Lexx blurted out every thing they'd said, not leaving anything out.

"Her crest, what's it's meaning?" Kimnamon asked desperately.

"Independence, why?" Hikoti said.

"No. Get in side! Now! Don't come out until I say!" Kimnamon said, suddenly sounding panicked.

"What's wrong? Maybe we can help!" Lexx said.  
"No, you can't help, else it'll happen to you." Kimnamon said taking off.

"What'll happen to us?!" Hikoti yelled.

"Never mind! Just get indoors! And don't come out!" Kimnamon yelled back and flew off.

"Who do they think they are telling me what to do, they don't have any authority over me! It's my life I'll do what I want." Chase was telling herself, walking through a field of DigiEggs and cradles.

"Poor child. Poor sweet child..." A voice said through the darkness.

"Huh? Wh-who's there?" Chase asked in the voices direction.

"If only there was ssssomething we could do." Another voice hissed.

"I said, who are you!" Chase snapped.

"But there is something." A third voice snarled. This one was different from the to before, it sounded more like a woman.

"Show yourselves!" Chase demanded.

"We can solve your problem, if you need us to." A fourth voice cackled.

"Didn't you hear me! I said show yourselves!" Chase yelled. There was a blast and a fire appeared next to her, orange light flowed onto the four Digimon from which the voices had come from. 

One looked like Devimon, but had red and green markings everywhere and armour on his chest, shoulders and legs. The second Digimon was a huge snake like Digimon, it was dark green, almost brown and had oozing yellow markings down it's back, as well as glowing yellow eyes. The third Digimon was a woman, but didn't look like it one. It was LadyDevimon, but with red robes, sinister green eyes and silver spikes coming out of her shoulders, hands and knees. The fourth looked like Centarumon but was a lot bigger and black, with a white mane and tail, a bronze helmet shielded his one yellow eye. All of them had some sort of grin on their faces, Chase knew who they were, just because of the story Alecmon had told them earlier.

"You....you're the leaders from the Dragon Massacre. Ul-ultimaDevimon, Basikmon....KeeperLadyDevimon and Trojanmon." Chase stammered pointing to each in turn.

"I see Alecmon hasss told you hisss side of the ssstory." Basikmon said circling around her.

"Yes....what d'you mean you can solve my problem?" Chase asked.

"You wish to stay and rule in the Digital World, do you not?" UltimaDevimon asked grinning wickedly.

"Y-yes..." Chase stuttered.

"Then we can help you. Cast a powerful spell to make it as if, you never even existed." KeeperLadyDevimon explained placing a claw-like hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Y-you can do that?" Chase asked.

"Yes...of course we can. Our powers go beyond simple attacks. We can control someone's life, do with them what we wish." Trojanmon replied. Chase looked at them all, except Basikmon, who she pushed away since he was a little too close for comfort. She looked at UltimaDevimon and Trojanmon's eyes, there was glint which made her think.

"What's the catch?" She asked. Trojanmon looked thrown and UltimaDevimon cackled along with KeeperLadyDevimon and Basikmon.

"There is no catch, child. You simply sign this contract," A contract appeared in KeeperLadyDevimon's hand, "and everyone you know in your world, shall forget you ever existed. You shall perish from every living humans memory, every record everything when you sign. The only persons who shall know of your existence are the ones her, now in the Digital World." She said.

"What'll happen to my friends? And to Sully? Will she still be with me?" Chase asked thinking of everyone still asleep in their rooms.

"Of course. She is in the Digital World, and therefore not forget you, she will be with you, until the very end." Basikmon reassured her. 

"Now, sign!" UltimaDevimon urged. Chase picked up the gold pen which was lying on the contract and scanned the contract quickly.

"Here goes..." She muttered and began to sign her name.

"NNOOOOOOOOO!" Kimnamon yelled just as Chase finished signing the 'I' of Hiroshi.

"You're too late Kimnamon! She's signed! She's on our side now!" Trojanmon cackled with the shining contract clasped in his hand.

"I refuse to let another go to your side Trojanmon!" Kimnamon yelled. "RAINBOW LASER!" She yelled as three lasers appeared from either wing and smashed into Trojanmon.

"Trojan Charge!" Trojanmon yelled running at Kimnamon and knocking her flying. "And now, Kimnamon, we finish this. Trojan Scr-"

"STOP!" Chase screamed running in front of Trojanmon. "You said you wouldn't hurt my friends! Now go back from where you came from! You've done what you can to do!" 

"Yes....we have. Let's go Trojanmon!" KeeperLadyDevimon snapped.

"We'll leave, but this is not done yet dragon!" Trojanmon yelled behind him as himself, UltimaDevimon and Basikmon vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

"Why did you stay behind?" Kimnamon asked, struggling to her feet.

"I wish to help you." KeeperLadyDevimon said looking at Kimnamon.

"Never! You tried to destroy us!" Kimnamon snapped.

"Correction, they tried to destroy you! I was simply a follower who got promoted!" KeeperLadyDevimon snapped.

"What do you want? Or are you here to collect your trophy?" Kimnamon snarled.

"No, look at her, she is not turning to stone. It was a real contract, it was her choice to sign and when she did sign, she had chosen to stay here, and for everyone down on Earth to forget her." KeeperLadyDevimon said coolly.

"Is this true? You wish to stay here, and rule in the Moon Kingdom, than go back to your home, with your friends, and live a normal life, like a normal child?" Kimnamon asked looking at Chase, who nodded. "Then, it is your choice, and you were not forced. I cannot attack her." Kimnamon said almost to herself, until she snorted and looked at KeeperLadyDevimon.

"What are you gonna do with KeeperLadyDevimon?" Chase asked.

"She shall be put on Dragons Judge. If she proves herself to be as good as she seems to be, then she may stay here and help. Now let's go back and get some sleep. It's been a busy night." Kimnamon sighed letting Chase climb on her back and flying back to the main building.

Sulcromon- 'Now she's gone and done it. She put us all in danger. What was she thinking, signing a contract given to her, by the very Digimon who we're meant to destroy. I'm OK with it, cause I get to stay her with her forever now. I don't know how the others will take it though....my guess is, not very well.'


	6. Episode Six

Episode Six

A Double Fall

Kari- 'I don't think it was a good idea that Chase signed a contract from the four baddies we're meant to be fighting, but it was her choice, I just hope it was the right one. I also hope everyone else takes the news like I did.'

"YOU DID WHAT!?" The question echoed through the huge dining room where the eleven kids and Digimon were eating their breakfast.

"I signed a contract, so I no longer exist on Earth, I never existed on Earth, the only ones who know about me, are you guys and the Digimon." Chase told them for the second time that morning.

"Yeah...yeah...we get that bit Chase, the thing is, how could you've been so inconsiderate! You've probably signed us all to Hell's gate!" Tai yelled at her. He stood up and glared. "What do we do if they attack, and cause of that, stupid contract, they have the power to stop our Digimon from DigiVolving? What do we do then?!" 

"Improvise....?" Chase suggested getting a few stifled giggles from the table. "Any way, now we've got KeeperLadyDevimon on our side, there's no way we can lose." Chase said knowingly. She got up and started walking towards the door.

"That's it, run away, like you always do, Chase." Tai muttered.

"You wanna come here and say that, pea brain!?" Chase snapped turning on her heel.

"Say what?" Tai snapped back.

"Now who's being the chicken?" Chase mumbled and walked out the door to talk to Kimnamon, Alecmon and KeeperLadyDevimon who was telling them the plans to the other three's plans.

"Basikmon's favourite way of attacking is his Eye Beam attack and then he'll usually use his crush attack." KeeperLadyDevimon was telling Alecmon and Kimnamon who had quickly forgotten her past and accepted her help.

"What do his attacks usually do?" Kimnamon, who had never faced Basikmon in combat, asked.

"His Eye Beam attack is shot at a target and either sends it to sleep, turns it to stone or kills it instantly. He likes to make it turn them to stone, so he can crush them." KeeperLadyDevimon told her. "And then there's UltimaDevimon. He should be the easier out of the three of them, although his attacks are very strong, he'll only attack one Digimon at a time, so while he is occupied with one Digimon the rest must attack him from other sides. The worst, is the leader, Trojanmon. As Kimnamon experienced last night, he recovers quickly from blows and his attacks are very strong. First, his Trojan Charge attack will knock his enemy flying, in to unconsciousness, and then, he'll use his Trojan Scream that makes his enemies paralysed. Although none of his attacks can kill, they will cause permanent affects. He's who'll you'll need to look out for. While you attack the others, I will keep him busy until you are ready to attack." She explained as Chase, Lexx and Hikoti approached. Both Hikoti and Lexx didn't approve of Chase's decision, but knew it was hers and couldn't change her mind. They were both also eager to meet KeeperLadyDevimon.

"Now, you guys, don't be scared of her, she's really nice, even if a little scary." Chase said as the walked up to Kimnamon and the small group. 

"Hi! What'cha doin'?" The three of them chorused making the three Digimon jump.

"Oh, it's you Your Highnesses." Alecmon smiled. "KeeperLadyDevimon was just telling us about the three Digimon we'll have to fight, and the best plan of action."

"Wait, wait. Back up just a bit! Did you just say, 'Highnesses'?" Hikoti asked.

"Yes, well, while you are here, even if you are not staying, we must treat you as your status says." Kimnamon replied.

"Ohhh. Great." Lexx said with mock enthusiasm.

"It's so cool! I get this for the rest of my life!" Chase squeaked, squeezing Lexxy's shoulder. 

"Yeah. Fantastic." Lexx replied pulling her arm away.

"What's wrong with you today Lexx? You don't seem yourself." Cuno asked later that day while they were helping Alecmon with the new-born Runamon.

"It's Chase...I'm worried. I know it was her choice to stay here and everything, but she'll be the only human here, and if an evil Digimon goes after, she won't stand a chance." Lexx answered.

"Don't worry." One of the Runamon piped up.

"Yeah! As long as she stays in the Digital World, and stays with her Digimon, she'll be fine! No doubt about it!" Cuno finished before the Runamon had a chance to open it's mouth again.

"And a good thing will come of Chastity staying, young Alexandria." Alecmon said turning to her. He'd stopped calling her 'Your Highness' when she'd asked him not to, but decided to call her by her full name, same with Hikoti and Chase. "When one of the DigiDestined stays behind, the three legendary Digimon shall begin appearing again. Their DigiEggs shall begin to appear in Secondary Village, and more Sulcromon's, Lotomon's and Cunomon's shall begin to appear." 

"That's great! That means that the Dragon Population will grow too!" Lexx grinned.

"Exactly." Alecmon laughed. "Now, I think Kimnamon had some DigiEggs to hatch. Why don't you go help her." 

Later that evening, the kids and Digimon were all getting ready to sleep, when Kimnamon intruded on Chase and Sulcromon who were both just dropping off.

"Wake up. We have a bit of a problem." She said shoving her gently with her snout.

"Huh...what's up Kimnamon?" Chase asked sitting up.

"Guess who's here." Kimnamon said with a serious tone to her voice.

"I think I can guess. Let's go Sully." Chase said heading to the door. "Kimnamon, wake up everyone else and tell them to come up to the main tower." 

"Right!" Kimnamon said heading up the second stairwell as Chase head up the main one to the high tower.

When she got there, Alecmon was already fighting the three Megas off outside. He was dodging the attacks, but slowing down with every attack he fired back.

"Sully, you better go help!" Chase said grabbing her DigiVice from out of her dressing gown pocket. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be! Sulcromon DigiVolve to....Boltramon! Alecmon, hang on, more of us will be helping, just keep attack!" Boltramon yelled flying to Alecmon. "Arctic Freezer!"

"Eye Beam!"

"Tornado Thunder!"

"Horrid Scorn!"

"Trojan Charge!" The attacks met in the air and created a huge explosion.

"Don't take all the glory Chase!" Sora said appearing to Chase's left. 

"Sora, am I ever glad to see you!"

"Yeah! Leave some for us!" Lexx smiled appearing to her right.

"Let's kick some Digimon butt!" All the kids yelled as the other Digimon began to DigiVolve on the ground.

"Agumon, warp-DigiVolve to....WarGreymon!"  
"Gabumon, warp-DigiVolve to...MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon, DigiVolve to...Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, DigiVolve to...Kabutarimon!"

"Palmon, DigiVolve to....Togemon!"

"Cunomon, DigiVolve to...Sartomon!"

"Lotomon, DigiVolve to....Imensamon!"

"Patamon, DigiVolve to...Angemon!"

"Gomamon DigiVolve to...Ikkumon!"

"Gatomon DigiVolve to....Angewomon!"

"A little competion, that's what we like! Oh KeeperLadyDevimon, want to come back to us?!" Trojanmon sneered.

"Never Trojanmon! Let's go! You and me!" KeeperLadyDevimon snapped.

"Just what I like!" Trojanmon cackled. "You two, take care of these clowns whilst I take care of the traitor!"

"Be careful guys! These two are dangerous! Watch out for Basikmon's Eye Beam attack!" Hikoti called.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled directing his attack to UltimaDevimon who was attacking Imensamon.

"Metal Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon attacked Basikmon who was hit, but didn't fall. 

"Eye Beam!" Basikmon yelled as two yellow beams flew at Kabutarimon and Sartomon.

"Kabutarimon, DigiVolve again!" Izzy yelled.

"Kabutarimon, DigiVolve to...MegaKabuterimon!"

"Whoa, is he scary or what." Lexx muttered to herself.

"Boltramon, go to the left to his unguarded side!" Chase yelled as Boltramon dodged another attack from UltimaDevimon.

"Attack from the air Imensamon! They won't try and attack you if you're alone!" Hikoti yelled to the dragon ten metres away from Basikmon.

"Hikoti, check out your crest!" Chase said.

"Mine? Look at yours!" Hikoti gasped.

"What's goin' on you two?" Lexxy asked seeing the surprised looks on each of their faces.

"Lexx....your crest!" The two of them said. They all looked at each other and grinned.

"SARTOMON..."

"IMESNAMON..."

"BOLTRAMON..." 

"DIGIVOLVE AGAIN!" The three of them yelled.

"Huh...I feel strange!" Sartomon said. "Sartomon DigiVolve to....DracoSartomon!"

"Imensamon DigiVolve to...MegaImesnamon!"

"Boltramon, DigiVolve to....PunkBoltramon!"

"PunkBoltramon...?"

"DracoSartomon...?"

"MegaImesnamon...?"

"I am PunkBoltramon, my Guitar Solo attack deems my enemies weak as DigiEggs, then I attack with my Punk Punch attack to finish them off."

"I am MegaImesnamon, I use my Freezing Cloud attack to freeze my enemies then use my Tail Spike attack to destroy them."

"I am DracoSartomon, an ultimate level Digimon with the strength of fifteen mega levels. My Blade of the Dragon attack is so power I rarely need to use my Ice Wing attack to follow it up."

"Guitar Solo!" PunkBoltramon yelled. He grabbed his black electric guitar and a piercing sound, directed at Basikmon, echoed loudly. "Now! Everyone! Attack!" He yelled to the other five Digimon attacking Basikmon.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Punk Punch!"  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
"Hand of Fate!"  
"Needle Spray!" The attacks penetrated Basikmon who, unable to move, screamed high pitched and painfully filled. The dust cleared and Basikmon had gone.

"Freezing Cloud!" MegaImesnamon screeched at the top of his lungs as a sky blue cloud of ice appeared around UltimaDevimon who froze rock solid. "Everyone! Attack with all your might!"  
"Terra Force!"  
"Blade of the Dragon!"  
"Horn Buster!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"

In a flash of bright light, UltimaDevimon had gone and the only one that remained to be destroyed was Trojanmon...


	7. Episode Seven

Episode Seven

The Last Goodbye

Hikoti- 'The three remaining baddies attacked us all, it was a drawn battle until mine, Lexxy's and Chase's crest began to glow! It was amazing! Boltramon, Sartomon and Imesnamon all DigiVolved to their ultimate levels of MegaImesnamon, PunkBoltramon and DracoSartomon! The only one we gotta get rid of now, is Trojanmon. Piece of cake!'

"Basikmon! UltimaDevimon! No! You'll pay for this out rage DigiDestined!" Trojanmon yelled seeing that his comrads had both perished.

"Surrender Trojanmon, you've lost!" KeeperLadyDevimon said standing in front of the kids and their Digimon.

"Never!" Trojanmon yelled. "TROJAN CHARGE!"

"Devils Kiss!" KeeperLadyDevimon yelled back. The sign of a skull an cross bones flew at Trojanmon who stopped in his tracks. "Now, all of you, attack!" KeeperLadyDevimon yelled turning to the Digimon.

"Terra Force!"  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
"Horn Buster!"  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
"Needle Spray!"  
"Freezing Cloud!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Hand of Fate!"  
"Blade of the Dragon!"  
"Meteor Wing!"  
"Punk Punch!"  
"Rainbow Laser!"  
"Tornado Thunder!" The attacks all made a huge impact and as the air cleared, both Trojanmon and KeeperLadyDevimon had dissappeared.

"Where'd KeeperLadyDevimon go?" Mimi asked Kimnamon.

"She was part of Trojanmon's spell, when he died, she had to die too." Kimnamon said quietly so TK and Kari couldn't hear.

"Loksomon! You did it! You DigiVolved to your Ultimate!" Chase laughed hugging the in-training Digimon.

"Sookemon! You were fantastic!" Hikoti grinned picking up the small purple and green blob with a quiff.

"Eekamon! I couldn't be happier! How did it feel being so big?" Lexx asked letting the blue Digimon sit on her head.

"Well done DigiDestined. You were all excellent. And there was a good amount of team work! Kimnamon and I are both very proud of you! We shall contact Gennai and tell him to come imideatly!" Alecmon smiled.

"Yes. It's been a busy night. I suggest a bit of sleep is in order?" Kimnamon smiled watching the tired faces stifle yawns as they made their way back to the main building and to their bedrooms.

Sun light crept slowly through the shutters of everyone's rooms, still in deep sleep, no-one was awake and yet it was the middle of the day, Digital World time. The only ones who were awake were Chase and Sully. Chase was up in the high tower looking at the sky. There was an eclispe coming. Chase knew what would happen once it was over, if her friends didn't get through in time, they wouldn't be able to go back home. But the sun wasn't moving at all. So it looked like the group would have lots of time. Chase was thinking about what she would tell her friends, what she would say to them. This would be the last time she ever saw them, most likely anyway.

Soon though, everyone was awake. They had all settled in the dining room and were listening to Gennai who had come to congratulate them on defeating the baddies, and also to tell them how much time they had before the eclipse was over.

"The eclipse had just started, so you now have three hours to say your final goodbyes. Chase, you'll come back to me when it is time for them to leave, but you ten will have to use the old bus. Remember that one, the one you all crashed in when Seadramon attacked. Now, your good bye time, begins now." Gennai smiled and left with Kimnamon and Alecmon.

The three hours went to quickly. There was hardly enough time to say good bye to everyone, when there was a big chance that you wouldn't see them ever again. She first said bye to Sora, then Izzy, Mimi, Tai, TK, Kari, Joe, then Matt. By the time Chase had said goodbye to Matt, they were all getting on the bus. Chase ran to Gennai who was standing next to the door, and called Hikoti and Lexx away from the rest of them.

"You guys....can I just say something?" Chase said and looked at Lexx and Hikoti who both nodded. "You two are my best friends! And, I know I've not exactly been the easiest person to get on with, but I just want you to know, that, I'll really miss you, and I'll never forget you. OK." Chase said as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Chase....you're not wrong about you being hard to get on with, but you're a great friend. And I know I'll never forget about you. You've got my e-mail address, you if you wanna get in touch. You can." Hikoti said and gave Chase a hug. "See ya round." She smiled and walked over to the bus.

"Lexx?" Chase said.

"Chase, what can I say. Apart from, I'll miss you. It's really been one wild adventure, it would've been cool if it was just me and Hikoti, but with you around, it was extra bumpy." Lexx smiled and gave Chase a hug. "I'm sure we'll see each other again, sometime in the not to distant future." Lexx smiled knowingly and started walking away.

"I'll take good care of Cuno for ya. And Lou." Chase called as the three dragons walked up to her. The bus started going and Chase watched it, until she was lifted up by Kimnamon who flew her up to the bus. "Bye you guys! Hey TK, don't let Matt push you around! Sora, Tai'll call, one day! Matt, get a new attitude! Tai, calm down a little! Lexx, you Hikoti and I ten years from now, we meet up! I'll miss you guys! See ya!" Chase called. The bus vanished and Kimnamon turned round and went back to the ground.

"Don't worry Chase. You'll see them again soon. I promise." Gennai smiled. "Now, I better take you to your Kingdom." 

"Oh...yeah." Chase smiled weakly.

*Sometime later, after all the baddies in 02 have destroyed.*

The Digital World had been through some major changes, after being attacked by another three different baddies. All of which, the now fifteen year old Chase couldn't help with the defeat of them, she'd been being trained to be a future ruler. Now though, she was sitting in her blue and purple bed room, reading a book. Her hair had grown down to her waist, and she'd become taller too. Instead of trousers, which she would've liked to be wearing, she was wearing a lilac-y coloured kimono which was short and cut off at her knees. The sleeves were very long and large, big enough that Sully could fit her self in side them, and Chase's hair was running down her back. Sully had noticed the deteriation in Chase's mood long before anyone else had, and tried her best to cheer her up. But nothing work, and finally, Chase told her why...

"Chase...cheer up. You never know, they could come back." Sully said shoving her head under Chase's arm. Chase smiled and rubbed her head.

"I know.....but only when there's a new evil. Now that, the Digimon Emperor's been destroyed and all the others have gone too, I'm never going to see them again." Chase replied and stood up. She looked round her purple and blue room and sighed. "What did we do to help them? Nothing, some fine ruler I'm turning out to be."

"Don't kick yourself about it. Those battles had nothing to do with you. They were no where near the Moon Kingdom." Sully said, watching Chase pacing around the room.

"That's because we're in a place no one has ever heard of! The portals in Kiffernia Cave, I know. And I know we're on the continent of Kiffernia, but what goods that? If I can't go out of my world...without another..." Chase trailed off.

"Human...." Sully said finishing for her.

~~~~~To be continued. I'll probably do a saga with me, Lexx and Hikoti, and have this as the beginning, although it's a tad long for a beginning, isn't it? Oh well...Lol! ^_^* If you wanna be in it too, e-mail me and send me a piccy of you, your Digimon and some stats. I hope you enjoyed my fic. E-mail with your comments at mad4matt2000@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
